Harry Potter & The Savior of The Wands
by I-am-crazy-4-Dan
Summary: All magical people were destroyed. Harry Potter, dead. Only 5 survivors. There's one hope. Will The Savior of The Wands be able to help 17-year-old Harry Potter to accomplish his mission and defeat the darkest wizard of all times for good? My best fic so
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter & The Savior of The Wands Chapter 1: A boy was born ******** January 13th, 2030 Dear Diary: I can't believe it happened. I don't know how could I let him do it. It was just a party, after all. Oh my god, I don't know what I'm going to do. I never felt so lost in my life as in this moment. I think I better start from the beginning. Annette's 17th birthday. Mum and Dad didn't want to let me go, but I begged and begged till they just had to give me permission. Well, she's my best friend, what did you expect. Annette said to me: "Serena, you've got to come to my party, you're my best friend!" And of course, I couldn't say no. I didn't want to say no. The party was in a very faraway lounge. When I arrived there, there were so many people. I couldn't find any of my friends, anywhere. I knew nobody. And then, I saw him. I knew I had to talk to him from the moment I looked into his face. Raven-black hair, gorgeous blue eyes, around 23 years old. he was perfect for me. So I sat next to him and he invited me a drink. We danced and we flirted, it was the best time of my life. After a couple of drinks I felt so drunk I could barely stay standing. He offered to take me home. But he didn't. He drove and drove, and I didn't notice where we were going. Suddenly, he stopped. He pulled me out of the car and he said: "I want you. I desire you. Please give in to me". I didn't know what he was doing or what he was saying. Everything was just a blur. He started kissing me strongly and passionately. First my mouth, then my neck. He was caressing my whole body. It just made me tremble. I barely remember what I saw, but I remember very clearly how I felt. I had butterflies in my stomach. I slowly felt how he unbuttoned my shirt and started touching me. It felt good. Then, he took off my skirt. He was kissing me so much I barely even noticed when he did it. We were leaning against the car. He was all over me. I felt something penetrate my innocent body. It felt good. But not good enough. I knew that after that I would never be myself anymore. I tried to stop him, but I was too weak. When he was done, he stepped into the car and left me there. In the middle of nowhere. I remember I was crying, but I didn't exactly know why. I was, at the moment, not conscious enough to know what had happened. I started walking. I don't know how, but I got to Annette's house. I thought no one would be home, considering that it was her party. But it was late enough. I didn't bother knocking at the door; I just climbed up to her window. I had done that so many times that even in a drunken state I could do it again. When she saw me, she screamed. She didn't ask any questions, bless her. She just let me rest. The next morning, I had a terrible headache, but I remembered everything like if it was a picture. I told her what happened. Then I cried. She just comforted me and told me it would be all right. That afternoon, she took me home. She told my parents I had stayed at her house. They were mad at me, but at the same time happy I was okay. I thought everything would go back to normal, but it didn't. I didn't feel like me anymore. I couldn't concentrate at schoo1, and all I thought about was him. And what he did to me. But the worst didn't come till 3 weeks later. I felt myself panicking as I thought, with horror that the bastard could have got me pregnant. I prayed for it to not be true. But it was. Annette helped me take the test. It was clear as water. I was pregnant. Oh my god, what to do, what to do. It was the most horrible moment I ever experienced. I didn't write anything of this in my diary till now because the angst was consuming me and I thought I 'd kill myself. I even thought about having an abortion. But Annette talked me out of it. And I'm glad she did. I hid it for the first two months. But then it started to show. Finally, I had to tell my parents. It was just an hour ago. They went mad. They started yelling at me and asking different questions. I was nervous as hell. I told them what had happened a few months ago. Mom was plainly devastated. She cried and did nothing else. She was sitting there, just crying. I couldn't hold the guilt anymore. Seeing the way in which I disappointed her was too much for me, so I started crying too.  
  
Dad was still furious. He just said: "Oh no miss, don't play goodie-two- shoes now. You just crossed the line of our trust, and of your personal dignity, and you crossed it way too much. I'm just going to say one thing: if you want to keep living in this house and finish school, then you must get rid of that child you have inside. So you get an abortion or I'll kick you out. I can't believe my daughter's a slut!" Those words hit me hard. I never thought I'd see the day in which my Dad called me a slut. But above all, I never thought my Dad would force me to kill my own son. I cried and screamed. I was shivering. Then I answered with a stern voice: "If that's what you think of me, then you clearly don't love me enough. I know I made a mistake, but I thought you'd support me. I was obviously wrong. If what I have to do to stay here is kill my baby, then goodbye." I ran up to my room, and here I am. I just called Annette and told her what happened. She offered me to stay at her house, but I refused. I wouldn't be able to face her parents after they knew what had happened. So I decided I'd leave on my own. I just finished packing, and now I'll go over to Annette's to say goodbye. Oh my god, diary, I can't believe this happened. What's going to happen to me? We live here in London, in one of the most rich and comfortable mansions of the city. What will I do alone, without anyone to help me or take care of me? I'm terrified. Damn! I'm only 17 years old! But I made a promise to myself: I'll go through this. I'll live. And my baby will too. Serena ********* May 7th, 2030 Dear diary: It's been so long since I wrote! Well, right now I'm in my room, all alone. But I feel good. I started a new life. When I left the mansion, I had enough money so I started looking for a place to stay. I found a little room that a Chinese guy (Cookie) was renting over his own apartment. I've been working as a waitress in a little bar called "The chicks" that is located in front of my building. Pregnancy suits me well. I've got very little pain or nauseas or contractions. I've been in a surprisingly good mood these days. I already have a doctor that's going to help me deliver the baby for free. How good is it, huh? Kisses Serena ********* "Now, push! Go on, push, push!! You can do it, Serena! Come on, push!!!" A loud shriek was heard through the whole 'Sinistra neighborhood' in London. Every single cat cringed. "It's a boy!!" the doctor cried out. He covered the baby with a shawl and took him away. After a few minutes, he brought the creature back to Serena and wiped away his tears. "So, what's his name going to be?" Serena just smiled and said: "Harry". The doctor gave her a wide grin and let the people that were waiting outside enter. Serena barely noticed this, as she was drowned into the baby's big emerald green eyes. Just like mine, she thought. Her friend Diane, which she met at work, came in and hugged her. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! He's so beautiful!" Cookie was also there. "Very pretty baby, Serena". And it was true. Other neighbors she had become friends with were also there. Ginger, that was the owner of 'The Chicks', was there, grinning widely in her direction. All of them congratulated her graciously. Serena just looked up and said: "This is my baby". She had tears in her eyes. And that's how, on July 31st of year 2030, Harry Michael Selwyn was born. ******** 


	2. Author's Notes

A/N: Hello everyone!! This is my third fanfic and, so far, I think it's the best one. Starts on a muggle setting; London. I don't want to reveal much but, basically, it tells the story of how The Savior of The Wands travels through time to help Harry and save the wizarding world. 7th year. H & Hr romance may develop. I rated it as PG-13, but it will have a couple of R rated scenes. I think you can all handle it though, considering I'm 14 years old myself. Warning: Mayor spoilers of all four books. Please read and enjoy.  
  
PS: I'll be posting the author notes on a separate chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters except for Harry Selwyn and his family belong to genius JK Rowling. The plot is entirely mine, though. 


End file.
